I'd like you to talk to me
by DurMeleth
Summary: Missing scene entre Kurt et Blaine. Se déroule pendant le 3x14, donc spoilers pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu !


Hello les fanfictionneurs ! :) 

Me voilà de retour, plus tôt que prévu, pour un nouveau petit Missing Scenes... Spoilers 3x14, of course !

J'ai été tellement gaga de Cough Syrup (elle tourne toujours en boucle depuis l'épisode...), et surtout de la réaction de Blaine lorsque Kurt lui a demandé s'il voulait en parler que ça m'a donné une petite idée sur ce qui avait pu se passer juste après. Donc je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! :)

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

><p>Kurt écoutait son petit ami chanter. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être touché dès les premières paroles. Il savait pourquoi Blaine avait choisi cette chanson. Mais pourquoi n'était-il capable d'exprimer ses émotions qu'en chantant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement lui parler ? Il était son petit-ami, après tout… Et au-delà de ça, il pensait aussi être son meilleur ami, son confident, celui à qui il ne cachait rien. Il voulait que Blaine se confie. Il savait que ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais il voulait qu'ils évoluent. Il pensait avoir passé le stade où ils se cachaient des choses, l'un et l'autre… Cependant, il avait même l'impression d'avoir régressé de ce côté-là. Il lui semblait qu'ils se parlaient plus de leurs tracas personnels avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Kurt savait que les choses n'étaient pas vraiment cachées, seulement omises. Mais il se sentait blessé que Blaine ne veuille pas lui en parler. Cette manie de tout retenir l'agaçait fortement, surtout lors de moments comme celui-ci, alors qu'il était évident que Blaine n'allait pas bien.<p>

Il appréciait de savoir enfin ce qui se tramait dans la tête de celui-ci, mais il détestait l'avoir appris en chanson. Lui aussi rêvait parfois de s'échapper. Seulement, il avait toujours essayé de l'exprimer. Peut-être trop, parfois. Mais il ne pouvait concevoir une vie en couple sans confidence. Alors que Blaine terminait sa chanson, il prit la décision de lui parler. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son petit-ami approcher, attendant son verdict, impatient. Il leva enfin les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'ex-Warbler.

- C'était magnifique, Blaine.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Même en cela, il avait changé. Avant, cela aurait été un sourire franc suite au compliment, masquant à peine la fierté qu'il en aurait éprouvé.

- Tu as des plans pour cet après-midi ? demanda soudain Kurt

- Hum… Je devais travailler sur quelques problèmes en maths, mais ça peut attendre un peu, j'ai pris de l'avance la semaine dernière, juste avant l'opération.

Kurt sourit intérieurement. Il n'y avait que Blaine pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs alors qu'il avait la possibilité de passer une semaine sans en faire.

- Ok, je t'emmène quelque part alors.

- Où ça ?

- Si je ne te l'ai pas dit la première fois, tu crois que je vais te le dire la deuxième ? ironisa Kurt, arquant un sourcil.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Blaine alors qu'il se tournait pour remercier et saluer les musiciens. Il secoua légèrement la tête et prit gentiment le bras de Kurt pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Les cours étant finis depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il lui prit la main, sachant qu'ils n'avaient que très peu de risques de croiser du monde. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kurt et celui-ci alluma le contact.

* * *

><p>Pour une fois, le trajet se déroula sans musique. Kurt, inquiet, jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son petit-ami. Celui-ci avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture et laissait son regard dériver sur le paysage qui défilait. Le jeune homme sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aider celui qu'il aimait ?<p>

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Blaine sentit la voiture ralentir. Il sortit de sa torpeur et s'aperçut que son petit ami s'apprêtait à emprunter un chemin de terre à droite de la route. Ils passèrent devant une maison et longèrent une forêt avant de s'arrêter près d'un plan d'eau. Blaine leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Kurt. Celui-ci soupira, et sortit de la voiture. Son petit-ami fit de même et attendit près de la portière. Kurt se rapprocha alors de lui et lui prit la main, l'amenant plus près de l'étendue bleue. Sans rien dire, il l'emmena sur un ponton de bois puis s'assit au bord. Blaine fit de même. Il se rapprocha de lui. Il pouvait sentir sa tension et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas voir Kurt ainsi et se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ou dire pour qu'il le soit. Aussitôt, leur discussion précédant la chanson lui revint en mémoire. Il tenta alors une approche :

- Kurt, je n'aurais pas du élever la voix tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé.

- Je ne t'en veux pas de t'être énervé, Blaine.

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu as l'air fâché, s'étonna l'ex-Warbler, ouvrant de grands yeux

- Parce que tu ne l'as fait que pour deux secondes, voilà pourquoi ! répondit Kurt, des larmes perlant une nouvelle fois au coin de ses yeux.

- Comment ça ?

Blaine fronçait maintenant les sourcils, perdu.

- Blaine… Il est évident que quelque chose, si ce n'est plusieurs te tracassent. Et je suis sûr qu'elles font plus que te tracasser, vu comment tu as réagi avec moi tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude. Tu es toujours calme. Mais en ce moment, tu as tendance à sortir de tes gonds. Et je ne parle pas qu'avec moi. Tu te rappelles l'incident avec Sam juste avant les Sélections ?

- Blaine hocha la tête, honteux.

- Et bien, ce Blaine-là, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Aussitôt, il vit la mâchoire de son petit-ami se serrer. Il se leva et se retourna, la tête basse et les ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses paumes. Kurt s'empressa alors de se lever à son tour, se plaçant devant Blaine d'ajouter :

- Blaine… Ça ne m'a pas éloigné de toi… Seulement, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. Même si ce n'est pas maintenant, ni dans une semaine. Mais je veux que tu puisses te sentir assez en confiance pour me parler. Tu m'as avoué m'aimer. Ne t'es déjà pas tu rendu plus vulnérable que tu pourrais l'être ? Je pense que tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi, désormais… J'aimerais tant être celui à qui tu dis tout, sans restriction, sans crainte…

- Je n'ai pas peur de me confier à toi, répondit Blaine, détournant le regard.

- Alors quoi Blaine ? Pourquoi ? insista Kurt, en attrapant le menton de son petit-ami et en lui tournant doucement le visage pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que mes problèmes t'atteignent. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te causent la moindre souffrance, lâcha-t-il, enfin.

Kurt soupira. Il fit doucement glisser la main qui tenait le menton de Blaine le long de son cou, de sa clavicule puis de son torse, causant un frisson de la part du jeune homme, avant de la passer autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou, inspirant profondément, profitant au maximum de l'odeur de son petit-ami. Celui-ci, bien qu'étonné, répondit à l'affection en faisant reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et soupirant de bien-être à son tour.

- Blaine… J'ai signé pour ça. Tu sais, quand je t'ai avoué que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, il y a un peu plus d'un an ? A ce moment-là, je t'ai aussi dit que j'étais prêt à tout assumer en ce qui te concernait. Que j'étais prêt à tout endurer avec toi, à souffrir avec toi, s'il le fallait ! Tu crois que si je n'avais pas voulu souffrir, j'aurais montré aussi ouvertement que je suis gay ? Tu crois que je me serais affiché aussi fièrement avec toi ? Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en contrefiche de ce que les gens pensent, Blaine, je m'en contrefiche de souffrir. Je m'en contrefiche que ce soit à cause de mes soucis, des tiens ou des nôtres. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu en vaux le coût. Totalement. Je suis prêt à avoir une existence misérable, si ça veut dire que c'est le seul moyen d'être près de toi. Je t'aime, Blaine…

Blaine ne put retenir ses larmes. Elles coulèrent sans restriction, le long de ses joues, de sa mâchoire pour enfin atterrir sur le manteau de Kurt. Il resta un long moment ainsi, serrant ses bras de plus en plus fort autour de celui qu'il aimait, laissant enfin exprimer ses émotions.

Etonnamment, Kurt se sentit soulagé de sentir Blaine sangloter, le front enfoncé dans le creux de son épaule. Soudain, Blaine se dégagea un peu, tournant la tête, afin que sa joue repose là où son front était quelques secondes auparavant et enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du contre-ténor. Il inspira fortement puis laissa échapper un long soupir avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aime aussi… Merci, Kurt.

Certes, le jeune homme n'aimait pas voir son petit-ami dans cet état et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas évoqué quels étaient les sentiments qui le mettaient dans cet état. Mais il savait que ce n'était désormais qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu !<p> 


End file.
